Of Choices made  and their Consequences
by Stormreaver01
Summary: Summary: Ianto confronts Jack in his office when everyone has gone home.  He demands of his lover the truth … who does he want to be with?  Him or Gwen?    DISCLAIMER:  I do not own the characters of Torchwood/Dr Who; they belong to BBC Wales/RTD.


_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the characters of Torchwood/Dr Who; they belong respectively to BBC Wales and RTD. I do not earn any form of income; they are only for the edification of FanFiction readers. _

_**OF CHOICES MADE - AND THEIR CONSEQUENCES **_

**_Summary: Ianto confronts Jack in his office late one evening, when everyone has gone home. He demands of his lover the truth … who does he want to be with? Him or Gwen? Although upset to be confronted in this way, Jack looks steadily back into the eyes of his young lover and makes his decision. The young Welshman waited for Jack's answer … _**

_**Jack's Choice …**_

Jack met the intense glare of his young lover with a steady, cool gaze and answered slowly and gently. "Ianto. You know how much I care for you … care about you. I _ I'd be _lost _without you. On so many levels. But you've confronted me now with an ultimatum. Maybe it is time that I made a _clear_ decision … one way or the other. I just hope that we can all remember we're adults … we _must _maintain our professionalism in the workplace … and that our friendships will remain intact."

Ianto rolled his eyes dramatically, recognising his lover's usual procrastination. But not this time! His timbre had deepened, edged with frustration and fear as he responded "_Jack! _Just cut the ball and get to the bottom line and _tell _me your decision! Who do you choose? Is it me? Or is it Gwen?"

Jack closed his eyes and pondered deep within himself. Long moments passed and Ianto felt something inside him begin to crack. He had _not_ expected Jack to come to a decision … he had _not_ expected a delay …

Finally Jack opened his eyes and gazed up at Ianto, a look of determination on his face, but also … deep regret.

"It's Gwen. I choose Gwen."

A long moment passed as they gazed intently into each other's eyes … then Ianto's stormy blue eyes were lost in the flood of tears that poured from them. He turned and ran … _fled _… out of the Hub.

Jack rose quickly from his desk, wanting to calm Ianto … wanting to comfort him. But by the time he had run to the garage, Ianto's car was gone. He considered following the young man to his flat but hesitated. Would seeing Jack _now _really help Ianto?

Jack walked slowly back to the Hub, went up to his office and pausing only to grab a glass and his bottle of Scotch from out of his desk, he headed down into his bunker. Pouring a large drink, he gulped half of it back in one hit, trying to steady his nerves that were shattered after witnessing Ianto's look of devastation and despair - then his flight out of the Hub. Jack shuddered … knowing _he _had caused that reaction … beginning to realise just how much _pain _he was causing Ianto with his choice. He finished the rest of his drink in two, burning gulps … then poured out another one.

Sighing deeply, Jack rubbed his eyes, wistfully sorry that Ianto had not wanted to spend one more night with him, _for old time's sake_, before the end of their … their … _whatever _it was between them. Now it was over.

A large grin broke out on his face. This time tomorrow night, a beautiful and sexy hot body would be lying with him in his bed … _after _an exhaustive night of amazing sex! Yes, Gwen Cooper would be with him! Wait … no … that's Gwen Cooper-Williams now, of course! But not for long … she'd have to break it off with Rhys … Jack wasn't used to sharing _his_ toys … no … he was allowed to have meaningless shags with anyone he fancied … _but _not anyone he was with!

Speaking of … that gorgeous blonde Gunnery Sergeant he had met down at _The Crimson Drake_ last week had said he was a regular every Thursday. Well … just a quick text to Gwen to tell her the good news, then off to the pub to while the night away in _that_ Sergeant's muscular arms … mmmmmmmm …

Close to 3.00 a.m. Jack returned back to the Hub, _utterly _shagged to within an inch of his life … and so _worth it! _Stripping for bed, Jack checked his phone for Gwen's reply – _**Oh c u 2moro, need to talk then**__._ Well … not exactly the _enthusiastic_ reply he had expected. Never mind.

_**Someone else's Choice …**_

Jack rose at 6.40 a.m. and showered quickly, not wanting the smell of … Gerard, that was his name … lingering on him when Ianto came in with his coffee. Nor did he want Gwen to notice.

By the time Tosh came in at 8.00 a.m., Jack was beginning to worry about Ianto. The young Welshman hadn't turned up at his usual time of 7.00 a.m. and Jack was dying for a cup of his wonderful coffee … to kick start his day. He also wanted to check that after last night, Ianto was coping with what had happened last night. Jack needed to discuss with him how all three of them would work this out between them … he was _confident _he'd be able to sort things out amiably.

He had tried texting, then ringing Ianto's mobile and home line since 7.30 a.m. but there had been no response. Ianto's mobile was turned off and his landline just went to answer machine.

Loud footsteps sounded on the stairs and his door banged open. Standing framed in the doorway was Toshiko, looking … well … _extremely _upset and eyeing Jack with a murderous look in her eyes. What on earth was wrong?

"He's _gone! _You _idiot_! You _bastard, _Jack! He's gone and he's _not _coming back!" screamed Toshiko, stalking up to him, then slapping him so hard across the face, it echoed out in the Hub. Squawking in a frightened tone, Myfanwy flew up to her nest and hid there … breakfast could wait.

"Whoa, Tosh! What are you talking about? _Why _are you so upset and what the _hell _was that for?" Jack shouted at her, bringing a hand to gingerly touch his very sore face.

Struggling to rein in her fury, Toshiko stuttered, "Ianto … Ianto's _gone! _He rang me last night distraught! Told me what … what _you _did to him! So he's leaving … asked me to sort everything out for him with Rhiannon … his flat, his vehicle, his cat!"

Jack spluttered and choked. "Wait … _what?_ Where the hell is he, Tosh? _Tell me!_ He can't leave Torchwood without handing in his resignation! He just can't _leave!_"

Toshiko sneered at her boss. "Well he _has _left … and here's his _damn _resignation! He gave it to me late last night when he came round to say good bye. I couldn't persuade him to stay! And Jack? He _wasn't _alone! Someone is _with _him … someone who has taken Ianto away!"

Toshiko then slammed a plain white envelope with Jack's name clearly written in Ianto's elegant script. Jack's fingers fumbled as he tore the envelope open and read the brief note inside … Ianto's resignation, effective from time of writing. The letter fluttered from his fingers to the floor … Jack's pale face a mask of shock.

Jack gasped in a pained whisper, _"Where _is he, Tosh? And _who _is he with? I have to get him back … sort this misunderstanding out."

"Jack!" snapped Toshiko, glaring down at her boss. "You _told _him that you chose Gwen over _him! _How did you expect him to react? Arrive before everyone and make your _damn _coffee as usual? Come into work this morning and watch while you and Gwen play _happy families? _What kind of _insensitive _bastard are you?"

Jack's head shot up and he yelled, "That's _enough_, Tosh! I'm still your boss and this is a matter between Ianto, Gwen and me. _Not _Torchwood business!"

"Oh, but Jack!", sneered Toshiko, "You _made _it Torchwood business when you went first after Ianto, _then _after Gwen! Your _employees, _remember? And Ianto won't be the only casualty in this _sordid _affair! So will Rhys! Happy, are you, destroying _two _people's lives? Make you feel _good _about yourself?"

Without giving Jack a chance to reply or even answering his questions, Toshiko stormed out of his office and down the stairs to her desk. He ran after her and repeated his question in a loud, angry voice. _"Where _is Ianto? _Where _has he gone and _who _is he with?"

Toshiko turned to Jack and grinned … _almost _evilly. In a soft, sing-song voice she replied, "At 8.30 a.m. you're getting a phone call. From the person who is taking Ianto away to be cared for. That _person _knows you and _specifically _requested that you _not _be told because they want to do it themselves! It was _my _idea to ring at that time … a good _hour _before Gwen and Owen arrive. _Late _as usual, which you will do _nothing _about, as usual! Now I've got a deadline to meet, Jack! Leave me in peace!" Her head snapped back round to her screen and she thumped away on the keyboard.

Jack's face hardened into a stony glare, the recipient of which, had _pointedly _turned her back on him. He stomped over to the stairs and jogged up, his mouth dry from not having had any of Ianto's wonderful coffee. When he slammed down into his seat, he pulled up the CCTV by Ianto's flat. Ianto's car wasn't parked outside.

Jack replayed the footage, but a large section in the middle of the night had been deleted. He pulled the footage outside Toshiko's flat … same story … _deleted. _Scowling, he checked the time and realised it was nearly 8.30 a.m. He grabbed his bottle of stale water, grimaced and waited for the phone call.

Silently fuming as the phone remained silent, Jack's fingers drummed impatiently on his desk. At 9.05 a.m. the phone rang. Jack's hand shot out like a snake as he picked it up yelling into the earpiece "Captain Jack Harkness! Who the hell are you? Where the hell is Ianto?"

An indignant snort sounded in his ear … _definitely _male. Then a familiar voice spoke. "Is that how you answer your phone? Might want to

work on that. Jack … Ianto is with me." Flippant words … serious tone.

Jack gasped in shock. His throat constricted as he spoke in a whisper. "_Doctor? _You … you have_ Ianto?_ Why, Doctor? _Why _have you taken him?"

There was anger in his voice despite the controlled delivery of his words as the Time Lord replied. "You _broke _him, Jack. _Shattered _him into a thousand pieces. I'm the Doctor … I'm going to fix him. The Tardis brought me to Earth … completely out of the blue! But she _knew _what was wrong from millions of miles away. She brought me straight to Ianto's flat … his lounge, actually. And that's when I found Ianto huddled against the wall … a _heart-broken, _sobbing mess! Well … I wasn't just going to _leave _him like that, was I? It's not as if _you _cared enough to check how he was, did you? So the Tardis and I have him and we're looking after him."

Fear clutched at Jack's throat … and his heart as he cried out, "_Please! _Bring him back! Bring Ianto back here. You can fix him here … we'll help you!"

"_No! _I don't want him _anywhere _near you, Jack! He's not strong enough to cope! The mere _mention _of your name sets him off howling and wailing. It doesn't bear _thinking _about how he'd react to seeing you!"

"Oh no! I never thought he would be like that! I honestly thought he'd cope with it … get over it in time. We weren't even in a relationship … well … not really. Doctor! When he can cope … when you've fixed him … _please _bring him back!"

"You think I'm going to bringIanto _back_ to you, healed and whole?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "Just so you can _break _him again? Oh no, Jack! I may bring him back to Earth in time. But I'm _never _bringing him back to you!"

Anger flared up inside Jack and he shouted down the phone line, "He _belongs _to Torchwood! He _belongs _to me! I demand you bring him back home to Earth … _where _he belongs! We will _all _help him! We will fix him!"

"For throwing that little hissy fit, Jack … you just lost any chance that I would return to the Hub to discuss the matter. Good bye, Jack!" And the Time Lord hung up.

Jack screamed out in frustration, furiously trying to get the Doctor back on _Redial _but there was no response. Just went to the answer machine. Jack couldn't believe it! The Doctor … _his _Doctor. With Ianto … _his _Ianto! He wasn't even sure why he felt jealous. _Who _was he jealous of? Ianto or the Doctor!

_**Gwen's Choice …**_

While he was pacing around the main Hub frantic with worry about what was happening somewhere in space, wondering if he should contact Martha and get her to persuade the Doctor to bring Ianto back, the cog door opened with lights and siren blazing. Gwen walked in, a worried expression on her face that Jack failed to notice in his relief at seeing her arrive. He jogged over to her, his arms open wide to receive her … she held a hand out to stop him taking her in his arms.

"Steady there, Jack. Just back off a minute. We need to talk … about the text you sent me last night." With those words, delivered in a cool tone, Gwen moved up towards the Boardroom. Without looking back to see if Jack was following, she continued. "I hope we can sort this all out Jack and I hope you haven't _broken up _with Ianto. Because that would be a mistake, Jack … a _big _mistake."

Jack stood a few moments in shock, trying to make sense of what Gwen had just said … and _why _Gwen was acting so coldly with him. _What the hell is going on here? I've just offered her what she's always wanted … _me _… and she treats me like I'm the last person she wants around! No … something must have happened with Rhys. I'll get it out of her and comfort her … yeah … that's what it is. _

Jack sat down next to Gwen, trying to ignore that fact that she looked uncomfortable at his close proximity. He decided to take it slowly … and gently. Find out what Gwen's problem was.

"So … did something happen last night? With Rhys? You can tell me … I'm _here _for you Gwen" Jack assured her in honeyed tones.

Her eyes took on a glazed look … sort of _happy _… and Jack felt his chest burst with pride as he imagined _he _was the reason for her happiness. She sighed and Jack was about to lean forward and gently kiss her ruby red lips when she spoke.

"Jack … you're right. Something did happen last night … between me and Rhys. The results from my pregnancy tests have come back. I'm pregnant, Jack … with Rhys' baby! And we're just over the moon about it! It's bloody brilliant, Jack. Rhys and I are going to be parents!"

Gwen's eyes glazed over in that _happy_ way again and Jack felt coldness in his stomach. He pushed down the fear that was rising up from that cold pit. _Pregnant? With Rhys' child? Shit! Wait … that doesn't mean she and I can't be together. Although when she gets a bit too big, then I'll have to find someone else to shag for awhile. Of course, I'll be there for her when she needs me … when the baby comes. And we'll look after it together … well … she'll look after the baby after I find her a suitable flat and then __

"Jack!" Gwen cried out in frustration, "Have you heard a _damn _word I've said or are you off with the fairies?"

Jack shook himself out of his revelry and turned his 1000 megawatt smile on her. "That's _wonderful _news, Gwen. I'm so happy. I'll look after you during your pregnancy, in your own flat that I'll buy, of course, and then we can _"

Gwen looked aghast at Jack, as if he'd grown two heads and interrupted his babbling. "Jack! What the _hell _are you going on about? Did you not _hear _me? _Rhys _and I are having this baby together … _Rhys _will be looking after me. And why the bloody hell would I need my own flat when _Rhys _and I have a perfectly good one already? _And _we have a spare room that we're now making plans to convert to a nursery! Exactly what the hell are you thinking!"

It was Jack's turn to look aghast at Gwen, horror and fear in his eyes. "Gwen! I text you last night to let you know that Ianto and I had broken up. We're finished! Over! Done! You and I … _we _are free to be together. All you have to do is break up with Rhys, then we can be together. Like we always dreamed of … wanted. And I'm _happy _that we'll be caring for a baby. Of course, we'll let Rhys visit his child on a regular basis, I mean, that's only _fair_ seeing as he helped create the child. Maybe in time, after you get divorced, we can look at getting married … having our _own _child … it will be wonderful!"

Gwen shook her head slowly, sadness shining out of her large brown eyes. "Oh Jack! _No! _No, I'm sorry Jack. This pregnancy is just what Rhys and I wanted. We've been trying for _ages _and that's what brought us closer together. And now I'm finally pregnant, Rhys and I couldn't be happier. I'm sorry, Jack, I should have told you a _long _time ago. I really do _love _Rhys and he _loves _me. It's really _your _fault anyway that Rhys and I have come so much closer to each other. It was you always saying "_don't let your relationship drift" _and "_you've got to hold on to what you have, Gwen" _that finally got through to me. And I'm happy, Jack … _really _happy! I'm sorry if I've ruined your plans but I'm sure you'll get over it. And Jack? Rhys and I want us to have more time to spend together when our baby comes, so I'll be resigning from Torchwood at that time. Besides … you've got a _boyfriend _to go and win back! You'll see, Jack. It'll work out. It's all for the best."

With those words, Gwen got up and walked towards the door, her voice drifting back, "I've got that police report to finish from that damn Weevil fiasco in Splott. So I'll get onto it, then."

_**Martha's Choice …**_

Jack stared down from the Boardroom into the main Hub. He could see Gwen with a happy look on her face, sitting at her work station, police report in her hand. He shook his head in shock, unable to _comprehend _what had just transpired between the two of them. _What the fuck? Gwen has just … blown me off? Me? Captain Jack Harkness? And after all her flirting and longing gazes? Just like I blew off Ianto last night … _

Jack jumped up from his seat and headed for his office, jogging quickly past Toshiko and Gwen working diligently at their work stations. He reached his office, unaware that Gwen had just gone over to Toshiko to share her good news … as well as the _strange _conversation she had just had with Jack.

Jack found Martha's contact details at UNIT in his book and quickly dialled her number. Unfortunately, her line was engaged. He slammed down the phone. Five minutes later, he tried again. Then ten … fifteen … after _half an hour _of trying to get hold of Martha Jones, the dial tone finally rang in his ear. He didn't have to wait long until he heard Martha's chirpy voice. "Dr Martha Jones, UNIT speaking. How can I help you?"

Jack smiled down the phone at Martha's cheery greeting. "Ahh … the voice of a nightingale! Hi _Dr _Martha Jones, it's Jack here. How are you?"

Martha's frosty response took Jack by surprise. "Captain Jack Harkness? Oh … I see. I've been expecting a call from you."

Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "You _have? _Oh … well, I'm glad not to disappoint you! Hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"No", she replied, all friendliness removed from her voice, "Not really. The Doctor said you might ring me. Try and persuade me to _intercede _for you with him. But no, Jack. That's _not _going to happen! The Doctor told me _everything. _And quite frankly … I agree with the Doctor."

"_Martha! Please! _You don't understand! I made a mistake! I realise now how much I _care _for Ianto and I desperately want him back here with _me_ so I can _"

Martha's clipped tones interrupted him. "Tell me, Jack. Did you _suddenly _care for Ianto and consider you made a mistake _before _or _after _Gwen told you she was pregnant, loved Rhys and didn't want to be with you? Ooops … did I forget to mention that as well as chatting with the Doctor and Ianto this morning, I've also just come off the phone from talking to Toshiko and Gwen?"

Jack's eyes started out of their sockets. He tried to _cover _himself, but he couldn't keep the stutter out of his voice. "Martha! It _ it's _not _like that, honestly! I just got a bit c-confused last night … and this m-morning. If you give me a chance, I c-can explain everything. M-make you understand why it's _so _important _"

"Jack! Let me save you the embarrassment of stuttering your way through the rest of this conversation. Bottom line? I'm _not _going to talk to the Doctor on your behalf. As I told you before, I'm in complete agreement with the Doctor. Just like you, Jack, we've _both _been helped by the Doctor after our time in _the year that never was_, so I have complete faith in him … _and _the Tardis … to care for Ianto. So this subject of conversation is at an end. By the way, you might want to prepare yourself for a chat with Owen though it's completely unrelated to our previous topic of conversation. And no, Jack, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you. Well … I'm quite busy at the moment Jack, I've got to go now. I've been on the phone this morning long enough. Bye!" And the phone line went dead.

Jack stared in disbelief at his phone. _Did that crazy conversation with Martha just take place? Or have I stepped into an alternate reality? I can't believe how this day is going. What the hell can go wrong _next_? _

_**Owen's Choice**_

Just then, the sound of the cog door was heard as the siren blared and the lights flashed. Owen. Jack jumped out of his seat and jogged down to the main Hub just as the girls had finished greeting Owen with wide smiles on their faces. He returned their greetings with a huge grin of his own. Then he saw Jack hovering by the autopsy bay … presumably, waiting for him. He nodded cheekily at the girls, then sauntered over to Jack.

"Just the person I need to see. Have you got a few moments, Jack? In your office?" Jack stared in surprise, then remembered Martha's words. He nodded quickly, then led the way up to his office.

Taking the seat opposite Jack, Owen began straight away, seeing no reason to waste time on unnecessary pleasantries. "Jack! Last night a mate of mine who works for UNIT contacted me. You see, him and I go way back … he knew Katie. Well, he went to work for UNIT and I came here. To cut a long story short, he rang to offer me a position with UNIT as Chief Medical Officer, running a team of ten doctors. I can go in as a civilian head of their operations in Vancouver, Canada. He remembered how brilliant I was and offered to contact me. Needless to say a position like this is an _incredible _opportunity for me_._ Not to mention the fantastic starting salary … makes my Torchwood pay look like pocket money … and the location? Wow! I'd be a fool to turn down an opportunity like that, Jack, I'm sure you'll agree. Okay, it's not confirmed yet but Razza, that's his nickname, assured me that compared to all the other applicants, I'm in there with bells on! I've written out my notice, the standard period, so I suggest you start looking for a replacement!"

Jack shook his head in shock as Owen rose from his seat, slipped an envelope out of his jacket pocket and slapped it down on the desk. "I'd best get stuck into some of that backlog of reports I owe you. Don't want to leave anything outstanding before I go. Thanks for your time, Jack." Without another word, he turned and walked out of Jack's office, whistling happily to himself as he made his way over to tell the girls his good news.

_**Toshiko's Choice … **_

Jack sat in his chair for a long time … completely and utterly _shell-shocked_. He couldn't believe what was happening to him … to Team Torchwood. First Ianto, then Gwen and now Owen was leaving. He could only be grateful for small mercies that Toshiko would still be here. But … he had to start looking at recruiting new staff.

Jack groaned as he realised he'd have to do all the donkey work and background checks for the recruitment. That was more Ianto's field of expertise but now he was gone, he'd have to do it himself. Then he remembered Gwen's abilities in this area and decided to rope her in to help him … while she was still working for Torchwood.

He left his office and went down into the main Hub, only to find that no-one was at their work stations. He peered over the railing into the autopsy bay, but no-one was there. _Where the hell has everyone gone? And why wasn't I informed? Dammit! They're still working for me and maybe Tosh was right! It's about time I asserted my position as their boss … while I still can! _

He went to turn back to his office, when he heard a noise behind him. Turning sharply, he was just in time to see Toshiko coming up the stairs, carrying a bucket of smelly fish. _Shit! I haven't fed the Weevils or Myfanwy. Oh, you're a doll, Toshiko. I knew I could rely on you. _

Toshiko smiled broadly at Jack and said, "I guessed you'd forgotten the feeding rounds that Ianto normally performed. Though it was really Myfanwy who reminded us … circling our heads letting out a plaintive cry? So Owen is down in the cells feeding the Weevils and Gwen's gone out to grab us all Starbucks and sandwiches."

Jack smiled back at Toshiko, pushing down the guilt he felt at making such rash judgements on his staff. Just as well she had spoken before he had time to put his foot in it!

Soon Owen came back up to the Hub, cheerful and whistling, just as Gwen arrived with the coffees and sandwiches. _Everyone _was cheerful except Jack. They all congregated in the Boardroom, _everyone _enjoying chatting with each other, _except _Jack. His mood had darkened considerably and he had no heart for the animated conversation around him. He ate and drank in silence. No-one noticed.

Jack stood up when he had finished and addressed them all. "Okay, we've all got work to do now, so let's get back to it. I'll check over Ianto's schedules and see what _else _I've forgotten that he does … _used _to do. Thank you for all rallying around and feeding our residents. I really appreciate that. So I'll see about allocating out his jobs to everyone. I'll be in my office working on my backlog of reports, if anyone needs me." He nodded curtly to them all and left the room.

An hour later he was working his way diligently through his reports, grateful that Ianto had been his usual efficient self and prepared everything for his signature and quick check. A knock on the door drew his attention away from his paperwork.

"Come in!" he called out, knowing it wasn't Gwen on the other side of the door because she would have just barged in. He smiled when he saw Toshiko standing there, looking a bit nervously at him.

"Come on in, Tosh, I'm not too busy to see you. What is it?" He gestured for her to take and seat and waited until she had settled herself.

"Jack … I know this is going to come at a bad time for you but … well … you know about Owen's job prospect, don't you?"

"Yes, Tosh" Jack sighed heavily, "and I can't honestly say I blame him. If it was me, I'd do exactly the same thing. I'm guessing you're going to miss him when he's gone, but don't worry, I'm here for you. And we'll be sure to get another medic … probably from UNIT. So don't worry about it too much. You and me? We'll be just fine! Like the old days, when you were my first recruit. I'm going to work on recruiting starting first thing tomorrow morning. I promise!"

Toshiko looked down, colour spreading across her cheeks. She drew a deep breath, looked Jack straight in the eye and said, "About half an hour ago, Owen got the call to say he'd got the position with UNIT. They decided to employ him not only because of his outstanding record as a civilian doctor, or the fact that he works for Torchwood, but mainly because of his friend's recommendation. Apparently that was good enough for them. And they don't have a problem waiting for Owen to serve his notice."

Jack's spirits slumped down into his boots. It shouldn't have really surprised him, especially as he had been expecting it. But the reality of it struck home to him … he was _losing _a brilliant doctor … and a friend.

"Thanks for letting me know, Tosh, though I'm surprised Owen didn't come up and tell me himself. I'm surprised I'm not hearing loud whoops of joy!"

Toshiko's smiled weakly at him, then replied, "He was going to, but I asked if I could come up to you instead. Because I've got news of my own. When I was talking with Martha earlier this morning, in the course of conversation, the topic of my contract between Torchwood and UNIT came up. My five year contract working for you expires today. I'd honestly forgotten all about that and presumed you had as well. Anyway … Martha was deeply concerned about everything that had happened in the past and promised to look into it. Well, to cut a long story short, Martha rang me back 20 minutes ago and told me it was all sorted. You see she had contacted the Doctor, told him everything that had happened, and he rang UNIT and _ordered _them to release me with a full pardon, effective from today. Then she asked me to hold the line because she had someone on her speaker phone who wanted to talk to me. It was the Doctor. He knew my contract with Torchwood expires today and he'd already arranged for UNIT to set me free, so he … well … he offered me the opportunity to travel with him and Ianto for awhile. And I've accepted his offer."

"Toshiko!" Jack cried out in desperation, "You can't be _serious! _He's already got Ianto and _now _he wants you as well? _Please! _Please reconsider, Tosh? Torchwood is falling apart around me and now _you?" _

Toshiko was visibly upset, tears pooling in her eyes as she replied, "I'm _sorry _Jack, _truly _sorry! But surely _you _of all people could understand? You have been a companion to the Doctor … _twice! _And it never stopped you from just _abandoning _us, without any warning, the last time you left! At least we're all letting you know our plans. And Jack? I really _want _this! You can't deny me an opportunity like this! I've fulfilled all your expectations and I'm no longer under any obligation to you. Our contract ends today! So please don't make this any more difficult than it already is, because my mind is made up and I'm _going _to travel with the Doctor and Ianto!"

Bursting into tears, Toshiko stood up abruptly and fled Jack's office, ignoring his frantic pleas for her to return. He followed her quickly down the stairs, in time to see Gwen gather Tosh into her arms and comfort her. Owen came rushing up from the autopsy bay to see what was going on. He looked around at everyone and guessing what might have happened, stepped swiftly into Jack's path.

"Leave her, Jack, just leave her. I know this must be a _shit _of a day for you, but don't do any more to upset Toshiko. We're _all _going to miss her like crazy, just as we're all missing Ianto! But that's the way it's all turned out and there's _nothing _you can do to stop it. So don't be upsetting her now, yeah? Let her leave with dignity and some good memories! Fuck! We've all had enough _bad _times and _awful _memories here at Torchwood to last us all a lifetime! Let her go in peace, Jack … _please!_"

Owen's heartfelt words reached deep down into Jack's heart and found a receptive ear. Jack sighed deeply, thrust his hands deep into his pocket and trudged back up to his office, thinking bitterly that he'd better lay aside the reports and start recruiting …

_**The Doctor's Choice … **_

Jack was busy running through recruitment files on the Torchwood database, set up last year by Ianto while he had been away and the team had thought they might need to recruit new people. His heart was far away, lost in a numbness that Jack recognised as the precursor to pain … once the shock wore off. He gritted his teeth and kept on with his task.

Then his phone rang. Wondering who the hell was ringing him now, Jack picked it up and answered curtly, "Captain Jack Harkness!"

A familiar voice rang out in a cheery tone, "So … you haven't bothered to improve your phone manner despite my suggestion earlier when I rang you!"

"_Doctor!" _growled Jack, feeling uninclined to improve his phone manner to the Time Lord on the other end of the line. "What the _hell _are you playing at? First you snatch Ianto, _then _you come after Toshiko? Are you angry with me? Are you trying to _punish _me for something I've done? What the _hell _is your problem?"

The Doctor's voice was hard, his tone cold, when he replied. "Alright, that's _enough, _Jack! First of all, I didn't _snatch _Ianto. I offered to help him and he accepted that offer. As I said before, _you _weren't around to help him, were you? But I do know _where _you were last night. The Tardis helped track you down to that seedy bar with that soldier. So it wasn't as if _you _cared about Ianto at all! You _knew _Ianto was distraught when he left you at the Hub, CCTV footage, care of Toshiko, but you _never _cared enough to check up on Ianto. See that he would be alright! _No! _Typical Captain Jack Harkness just swans off and moves straight in on someone else! And not even the person you chose above Ianto! So get off your high horse, Jack Harkness, you don't have the right to make judgements!"

Jack quelled during the Doctor's lecture, shrinking beneath the disapproving tone of his friend … and the worst part was … he was absolutely right! Jack had no response.

Sensing this, the Doctor continued. "You should have checked when Toshiko's contract with you expired. If _Martha_ and _I _hadn't intervened, UNIT would have come and taken her away, as per _your _agreement with them and there would have been nothing you could have done! Your _carelessness _could have landed Toshiko right back in that UNIT cell! I negotiated her release citing my need for a new companion, because I knew her time with Torchwood had ended and I didn't want to see her treated like a prisoner again! But you didn't remember, did you Jack? So much for your leadership skills!"

Jack's voice was barely a whisper as he responded. "You're right Doctor, I _didn't _remember and I should have! There's no excuse, I know that. Thank you Doctor for stepping in and saving Toshiko when I didn't. I'm sorry I yelled at you … accused you … I was wrong."

The Doctor's tone changed. "It'll be alright, Jack. I'm going to look after both of them. And Ianto is looking forward to having his best friend with him. I actually think it will help him to heal having Toshiko with him. So … I'll be picking up Toshiko later this evening. At her flat. _Please _… for Ianto's sake, _don't be there!" _

"I won't, Doctor, I promise. I've hurt him enough" Jack whispered, pain lancing through him now the numbness had worn off. "And Toshiko goes with my blessing."

"Thank you Jack. You and I … we'll meet again … somewhere in the distant future, we'll find each other. Goodbye Jack."

"Goodbye Doctor."

_**Ianto's Choice …**_

Five years had passed since the day Ianto and Toshiko had left with the Doctor. With the loss of his staff in the six months that followed, UNIT took over Torchwood Three and Jack could not work with them on a daily basis. He ended up accepting a position working with Archie from Torchwood Two in Scotland. It was hard for Jack, but eventually the two found a mutually satisfactory way of working together … they stayed out of each other's way and just got on with their respective duties.

The painful experiences when Torchwood slowly crumbled beneath his feet, changed Jack. He began to open his eyes more, take note of people around them and their lives. He learned to appreciate people, care for them and take the time to understand life from their perspective.

Jack still remained friends with Gwen and Rhys, taking pride in being godfather to their two children, Daffyd Ianto Williams and Gwyneth Toshiko Williams. Occasionally they had a reunion with Owen when he returned from Canada to visit family. He also had changed, becoming a much more amenable person to be around. Jack often wondered if it was Torchwood that had soured the young medic so much, or if working with alien dead bodies had killed his spirit over time.

Jack dated from time to time, but he never felt inclined to pursue any serious relationship. His heart still ached for the loss of the person whom he had loved, without realising it at the time … Ianto Jones. But that was in the past and Jack had learned to live with the constant throb inside.

Archie and Jack were relaxing over lunch, discussing their latest resident alien who had landed in a field near their base, when a familiar noise reached Jack's ears … _the Tardis. _

Jumping up with excitement, Jack looked until he saw a shimmer in the air, explaining quickly to Archie, who it was arriving in their base. Archie was just as excited as Jack … _finally _he would meet the Doctor!

The blue Police Box appeared hazy, like a water-colour appearing in mid-air, before solidifying and landing softly on the floor. Archie and Jack waited expectantly.

The door opened and out stepped the Doctor, grinning madly and waving at the two men who rushed forward to meet them.

"_Doctor!" _Jack cried out, happiness bursting out of his eyes at the Time Lord, "It's so good to see you!" He rushed forward to embrace his friend, who looked slightly taken aback, but let Jack hug him … until it got too much.

"Jack! Good to see you! You're looking well! And you must be Archie, head of Torchwood Two?"

Archie beamed with pride and stuck his hand forward. "Yes, that's right. Welcome to Torchwood Two! This is indeed an honour!"

The Doctor grinned as he shook Archie's hand. Then he turned to Jack and said, "I've got someone with me who wants to see you, Jack. Shall I bring him out?"

Jack's breath caught sharply in his throat. He hesitated. _Could it be? Is it really him? And he wants to see me? Has he finally forgiven me? _

Jack found himself speechless and merely nodded to his friend, who was bouncing around, a mad grin spread across his face.

The door opened again and out stepped Ianto. He had aged for the time he'd been away, but all Jack could see before him, was the beautiful young Welshman he'd let slip through his fingers. He smiled shyly at Ianto, unsure of what to do or say. Jack was so lost in the beauty of Ianto … the _memory _of Ianto … that he never really noticed the young man's paler than normal complexion; his slightly sunken eyes, or the weight loss.

A brilliant smile lit up Ianto's face and he walked forward confidently, then enveloped Jack in his arms, hugging him tight saying "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness. It's so _good _to see you again!"

"It's good to see you again, Ianto. Welcome back!" Jack replied, tears filling his eyes and emotion choking his voice. Jack pulled back from the Welshman's warm embrace and gazed steadily into his eyes, his heart calm now as he saw the light of forgiveness shining back out to him.

"Hello Archie, you're looking good. And how is your fair lady, Mary?" Ianto asked as he disentangled himself from Jack and walked over to the older man.

Archie snorted loudly. "Flattery will get you _nowhere _young man! Not with me. And my fair lady Mary? Well, obviously you don't recall her very well then, do you? She's as fiery tongued as she always was, _more _bossy than usual, though I think she does it just to impress _him_, and I think an alien took over my brain a couple of years ago because _foolishly_ … I made her my wife!" He proceeded to demonstrate being taken over by an alien, which had all three men laughing loudly.

Archie was not a shy sort and seeing his chance, grabbed the Time Lord's arm and led him on a tour of their facility, enthusing the whole time of how _honoured _he was to at last meet the famous Time Lord.

Ianto and Jack were left standing alone; Jack, shy and awkward with his head down; Ianto confident and relaxed in the other man's company.

"C'mon, Jack! It's _me _… Ianto Jones! No need to stand on ceremony with me. You're not still worried about the past, are you? Because that's exactly what it is, Jack … _the past! _Gone, forgotten, forgiven … whatever you need, Jack. You don't have to be afraid of it anymore. We've all moved on!"

A tightness in Jack's chest eased at Ianto's words. He looked up and gazed into Ianto's eyes. "You're right, Ianto. The past is gone. Nothing can change it. We've all moved on. But seeing you again? It's brought back _so _many memories … of Torchwood … of us. We had some good times, yeah?"

Ianto smiled at Jack, but a shadow of former pain passed before his eyes. "Yeah, Jack. We did."

"Soooo … are you back for good? On Earth I mean? Or just popping in for a visit?" Jack asked carefully, almost scared to hear the answer.

Ianto looked away out the office window, seemingly lost in thought. Then he returned to the present and gazed straight into Jack's eyes, as if his momentary contemplation, led him to an important decision.

"I'm dying Jack. Terminal cancer. I wanted to come home … say goodbye to everyone. Then the Doctor is taking me to this beautiful planet in the 32nd century … where I want to be buried."

Jack gaped in shock, trembling with fear, his heart _unwilling _to hear the words that just fell softly from Ianto's lips. The young man's gaze never wavered and Jack realised, when he looked more closely, that Ianto indeed had the pallor and appearance of a man who was dying …

An agonised sob escaped his lips and he moved forward gripping Ianto's shoulders fiercely … until the look of pain flashed in the young man's eyes and he released his grip.

"_No! _Oh no, Ianto! Please no! The Doctor can take you … you can be _cured _… cancer is curable in my time. The 51st century! Why hasn't he taken you there? Why hasn't he _"

"Jack!" Ianto replied sharply, "Stop that … _please! _It was too far advanced by the time it was diagnosed. Damage has already begun on my major organs. I'm on _fantastic _painkillers and other medications to help me … but it's too late. I've moved beyond the point of being cured. And Jack? It's actually _my _fault. I've always hidden my pain and that's what I did with this … not realising I was signing my own death warrant. Nobody can save me, Jack! I've accepted the inevitable. And I've come to make my final farewells to everyone here on Earth."

Jack could no longer restrain himself and he burst into tears, great sobs erupting from his throat. Ianto moved immediately and embraced Jack, humming gently into his ear to comfort him. Suddenly Jack moved back, his eyes wide open with shock.

"_Ianto!"_ Jack cried, his voice bursting with hope. "I might be able to save you! Are you willing to trust me?"

Ianto rolled his eyes in frustration and annoyance. _"Jaaack!" _he answered, fighting to keep his voice calm, "There's _nothing _you can do!"

Jack pleaded with Ianto, "Please … _please … _please let me try! If it doesn't work … then we know we've tried everything. Indulge me please!"

Ianto sighed loudly, but nodded his head. Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and placing one hand behind the young man's head and the other cradling his chin, he gently placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. When Ianto relaxed into the kiss, Jack gently used his tongue to probe Ianto's mouth open … and he gently blew. He kept up this kiss and felt his tension release as a tingling filled his body and moved up into his mouth … and over into Ianto. Jack held the young man carefully in his arms pouring his life force into him, not caring whether he ran out of life himself … all he cared about right here … right now … was Ianto Jones.

The need for both men overcame them and Jack pulled back, staring at wonder at Ianto, whose body was still glowing from the life force moving around inside him. When it finally faded, Jack noticed that Ianto's pallor had disappeared and his skin looked less pale. His beautiful blue eyes shone with a new light in them … a _healthy _light.

Ianto's eyes widened in surprise as he gasped, "Jack! The pain has gone … the pain has left me!" And he began to pat his hands around his body. "The lumps, Jack? The lumps … the cancerous growths … I can't _feel _them! They're _gone!_"

Jack's eyes shone with tears again … but _this _time, they were tears of joy! "Oh Ianto, oh Ianto!" Words failed him and Jack just pulled Ianto into the biggest hug and gripped him as if he would lose himself, if he lost Ianto.

Ianto's face lit up with a beautiful, wonder-filled, amazing smile. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the Tardis. Jack was laughing happily as he followed him in and they moved in concert towards the control panel. The Tardis sent out her greeting to Jack and then … a deep thrumming sounded throughout the control panel and she relayed her joy to the two delighted men. _You've done it! You've healed him. The cancer is gone. At last you've used my power for an act of goodness. I gave you this chance, Jack. I'm glad you recognised it and acted on it. _

Ianto and Jack looked at each other with absolute delight on their faces. Suddenly the door burst open and the Doctor came running up to them. "Fantastic! Marvellous! Brilliant! She sent me a message … told me what had happened! She's _brilliant _my Tardis, you know! Just brilliant!" And he pulled Ianto into a big hug, joy radiating off him like. Jack began laughing with happiness and threw his arms around the two men.

The sound of a throat clearing was heard and Archie's voice sounded behind them. _"_It's bigger on the inside", he gasped, then looked at the strange sight of three men in a group hug and asked innocently, "Is this some sort of Time Lord ritual?" All three men burst into laughter … which did _not _impress Archie at all!

Later after they had all enjoyed a wonderful supper of fresh salmon, salad and new potatoes, Jack took Ianto's hand and led him out to the clearing at the back of their base, where seats carved from logs were strategically placed for shade at the tree line.

"Ianto. May I ask you a question please?" Jack asked, nervousness in his voice and the slight tremor in his hands.

"Of course, Jack! I _owe _you my life. Ask me anything!" Ianto replied, a smile in his eyes and on his face.

"Would you … _could _you … ever consider maybe staying here with me?" The words came out tight and pained from Jack's throat.

Ianto's eyes opened in shock. He asked tentatively, "Do you … are you … asking me to ... work here with you and Archie?"

Jack huffed in frustration and tried again. "No, Ianto, not exactly. What I meant was, would you consider maybe … going out with me?"

Ianto's eyes narrowed and he asked carefully, "Are you … asking me out on a date?"

Jack blushed, dropping his eyes before getting the courage to look back into Ianto's amused face, "Well … yeah. I guess I am. I mean … well … it's _your _choice, Ianto. Are you interested?"

Ianto smiled warmly at Jack and replied, "Well … I might be … now that I've got more time on my hands … a date?"

Wanting to clarify the point, hoping he wasn't misunderstanding Ianto, Jack pressed on. "Is that a _yes_?"

Ianto grinned madly and placing his hands on either side of Jack's face, kissed him passionately, murmuring into his lips "I guess you can say, I've made my choice, Jack". And he deepened the kiss, letting his lips do _all _the talking for him …


End file.
